kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Eve Choir
is the fifteenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the first part of the festive Perseus arc. Synopsis Yuuki is invited to join the Glee Club for a performance for the Kindergarten Class, however, her singing disrupts a fellow student in possession of a Zodiarts Switch. Plot During class, Yuki meets a trio of students who are members of the AGHS glee club who ask Yuki to join their club to help them with their annual Christmas pageant at a local kindergarten. Gentaro offers his friendship to the group, but the glee club turns him down. Soon after, Kengo's focus is altered to a Zodiarts attack. Forced to use different Switches in place of the still-drained Rocket and Drill Switches, Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze confronts the extremely enraged Perseus Zodiarts. However, upon recognizing the Zodiarts's star pattern, Kengo arrives to warn Kamen Rider Fourze that the Perseus Zodiarts can turn whatever he touches to stone. Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Elek States to counter the Zodiarts, but the two are equally matched until the Perseus Zodiarts decides to retreat after an explosion was set off when a charged slash from the Zodiarts and a Rider 10 Billion Volt Break clashed. Later, after Tomoko tends to his wounds, Gentaro accidently meets the Art Club president named Soshi Matoyama before going to hear Yuki sing. However, as Gentaro sees the glee club forced into singing her Hayabusa song, Yuki's singing drives Soshi crazy, and he complains to the glee club president Junta, who is his friend. Before Gentaro can try to calm Soshi down, Kengo and JK arrive to get him so the club can discuss the Perseus Zodiarts and his power to turn people into stone. Remembering Soshi's painting, Gentaro realizes that he might be the Zodiarts and is attacking anything he sees that interferes with his concentration and that Yuki may be in danger. However, he is too late to warn her as her singing has already angered Soshi and he is chasing her as the Perseus Zodiarts. Gentaro and Kengo chase after them with Junta following, as well. Once he realizes his identity is discovered, the Perseus Zodiarts reveals that he is indeed Soshi just as his Zodiarts Switch transforms into his Last One State. Gentaro changes to Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States to destroy the Perseus Zodiarts with a point-blank attack, but just as he is about to turn off the Zodiarts Switch, it suddenly reforms the Perseus Zodiarts's body. The Zodiarts then suddenly glows as Mr. Hayami and Ms. Sonoda watch from afar, with the former explaining that the goal for them, along with the Virgo and Leo Zodiarts, is to select eight ideal students to evolve beyond the Last One Stage so they can complete the Horoscopes' membership. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Elek, Fire **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Spike **Square - Shield *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States, Fire States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * Kindergarten Teacher: * Kids: , *2B Members: , , , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *'Viewership': 6.1% DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: School Refusal, Stinger Onslaught, Christmas Eve Choir and Right and Wrong Conflict. DSTD08714-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08714-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢聖・夜・合・唱｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢聖・夜・合・唱｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Christmas Episode